The present invention relates to scissors-type lifts. In the following description, scissors-type lifts mean in general scissors- and double-scissors-type lifts, in which, when the scissors are closed, the lift is lowered to ground level, and when the scissors are open, the lift is raised, and inverted- and double-inverted-scissors-type lifts, in which the scissors open beneath ground level, in order to lower the lift, and are closed at ground level in order to raise the lift, optionally with the assistance of pistons or rack-type mechanisms.
In the known scissors-type lifts, the arms have a flat shape. When the scissors are closed, the arms of each adjacent pair of arms are disposed parallel to one another. Although this arrangement of the arms is suitable for vertical loading or raising, it does not provide sufficient resistance to the lateral thrusts when the scissors are open.
The object of the present invention is thus to provide a scissors-type vehicle lift which withstands adequately both the vertical, or lifting load, and the lateral thrusts.
This problem is solved remarkably well by means of a scissors-type vehicle lift according to claim 1. Further advantageous characteristics of the said lift are described in the dependent claims.
The characteristics, objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description and from the attached drawings, relative to embodiments of a non-limiting nature. It will be appreciated that reference numbers which are the same in the various figures indicate parts which are the same or equivalent.